Egg Whisk
by X3
Summary: Harper's gone, when they find him...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Egg Whisk

By" X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Rated: PG (maybe 13)

Disclaimer:  I own nothing and am getting no money (I know, you're shocked)

They'd found him.  It was an absolute miracle.  They'd finally located Harper.  The last 3 months of waiting desperately for news, exhaustive searches and meetings with the lowest of low lives was finally over.  The Salvation Corporation had contacted Andromeda.  Dylan had never received a better letter.  Beka had kissed him and nearly knocked him to the floor with her jubilant embrace.  The corporation had liberated a war camp on Lobas and Harper had been among the refugees.

The Salvation Corporation was fairly well known.  They claimed to be a non-profit organization, helping those in need reclaim their old life, or start a new one if necessary.  Of course the well known fact was generous donations were expected to reclaim your loved one.  It was a dirty scam. Playing on emotions and manipulating the desperate individuals involved.  

But Dylan and the rest of the crew couldn't care less about that fact right now.  They were just so glad to know Harper was alive, and safe.  It was a 3 day journey to the Salvation corporation colony Harper was staying at.  He'd been gone for 3 months but those last 3 days grated Beka's nerves rawer than ever.  Harper had disappeared during one of many diplomatic meetings.  It had hurt that they didn't even notice when he went missing.  The meetings covered a 4 day period and no one noticed how long it had been since they'd last seen Harper.  Once they found Harper hadn't retuned to the ship in days Beka felt so guilty about assuming Harper was just off hiding from the diplomats.  She'd cried herself to sleep that night; and many other nights in the time Harper was missing without a trace.  

They didn't know where he was, what had happened to him, if he was still on the planet, if he was even still alive.  It had made for a very hard time aboard Andromeda.  The Commonwealth had wanted to assign a new engineer to Andromeda, her being the fleet's best ship, but Dylan refused every applicant, one after another 112 in all. Dylan sure Harper would be back to reclaim his job soon.  He's always liked Harper.  Well, he didn't instantly like Harper.  When he first laid eyes on the young man the boy was trying to take over his ship, that's bound to prove a bit of a sore spot.  But Harper was a brilliant engineer, a member of his crew, and his friend.  It was hard for Dylan to wander around his ship, pass the empty machine shop and wonder where Harper was and what was happening to him.  Now that he knew the worry was less, but the outrage even hotter.

Beka drummed her fingers restlessly as she watched the main screen.  Harper was her responsibility.  She was supposed to look out for him and had failed miserably.  She knew something very bad had happened with Harper even before Andromeda got the words out.  Just looking at her face made the bottom fall out of her gut, head gray and heavy and her knees weak.  When Andromeda announced Harper was gone, likely kidnapped, Beka felt like someone had pulled the floor out from under her.  Harper had been a (reasonably) stable fixture in her life for years, and now he was gone.  As they drew ever closer to him she finally forced herself to really consider what had happened to him since she last saw him.  The Corporation explained they had acquired Harper and several other refugees after the signing of a cease fire ending the Elmar-Billis conflict.  He'd been a prisoner of the Elmar in a kind of military camp.  They'd been using him, and a few other people of genius level intellect to plan their attacks.  Harper had been made a tool; a weapon.

As she sat, listlessly continuing her drumming she considered what state they would find their friend in.  She wished he'd be the same old Harper; she was fully prepared for him to be the cagey, paranoid guy he was early on in his Maru days.  She also knew they may have really broken him and she would find the same scared, scarred, kid with the night terrors that he was even earlier than that.  Or he could be worse off than she had ever known him to be.  She prayed that wasn't the case.

"We have arrived at Salvation Cooperation outpost 45."Andromeda announced ship wide.  What followed was a mad rush to the Maru.  Dylan went directly to the little ship and found Beka, Tyr and Trance already there.  Beka was in the pilot's seat, the other two nearby.

"Took you long enough" Beka sighed

"It took me 2 minutes to get here!" he exasperated

"A long 2 minutes"

"So we're all going?"

"Yes" Trance explained simply

"Even Tyr?"

"You may require assistance."

"I doubt we will"

"You can't be sure."

"I'm pretty sure we just go, pick him and bring him back here.  We really don't need you"

"You might"

"You missed him." The captain teased.

"Shut up Dylan"

"Fine, but you and Trance are staying on the Maru"

"Fine"

Beka, Dylan and the corporation's representative, Louisa sat down at a table in a small private room off of the lobby. A binder sat in the middle of the table and Louisa drew it towards her as she opened it.  "Now, you are here for Mr. Harper correct?"

"Yes, he's our ship's engineer" Dylan supplied, hoping to get the small talk over with so she would take them to Harper.  Beka was silent and twitched a little nervously.  She didn't know what to expect.  She couldn't talk, she just needed to know.  Louisa stopped flipping pages but kept her hand over the paper clipped collection of photos.

"Now, you know he's not quite the same as when the Elmarins took him."

"He's a member of my crew!  Regardless of what they've done to him, we want him back."

"Of course you do, it's just I want to show you what we know before you go and claim him.  Maybe this isn't Harper.  There is no reason to feel any shame if it turns out this man isn't your Harper.  We have a lovely program for those no one claims.  He'll be well taken care of."  Dylan couldn't believe this woman, imagine just leaving their friend here, claiming they didn't know him just because he'd been through something bad. 

He looked at Beka, her eyes were squeezed shut and her voice was a little horse as she said, "Just show us Harper and we can take him home." Louisa pushed the book towards the captains.  

The photos under her hand had been taken when they first brought Harper onto their rescue ship.  Dylan looked, and passed to Beka without comment.  They were gruesome.  A living skeleton, he looked like death warmed over.  There were shots of his chest, ribs clearly mis-set and looking as if the skin directly overlaid the bone.  The back of his shoulders was a solid bruise, ranging from a medium purple to black, few were the old green-yellow.  They were fresh bruises on top of bruises.  There were pictures of other abused portions of his anatomy but the saddest was his face.  It was defiantly Harper, but his head had been shaved down to blond fuzz, his face was a rainbow of bruises and a gash above his eye was clearly infected with something pyogenic.  Even though it was just a picture, Dylan had never seen such pain and terror in someone's eyes before.  He glanced at the accompanying text.  Below the description they had already sent as a part of their announcement of locating their wayward engineer were his comments and those his fellow inmates had made during their own interviews. 

 "The only time we got unchained was when they took you to get knocked around, you know, had to do that to keep us in our place.  The rooms they kept you in were about 1 meter across, 3 meters down,  Little rectangles they couldn't even beat you properly in."

"Well, this guy Harper got a lot of the beatings.  Every night they beat him until he collapsed.  It wasn't just that he was disobedient, they broke his spirit eventually.  Then were making an example out of him.  They wanted us to know we may be smart, but they were the ones in charge."

"Yeah, I got knocked around a lot.  I don't think there was anyone who didn't.  Whellis' marker ran out of ink and she got her knee so smashed up I doubt she'd ever have walked right.  Course she never got a chance to try…killed her and all…No, I don't wanna talk about me…"

"We just worked.  We were plotting their war for them.  Uhm, I planned troop movements.  The Persisd, Chirion, he planned raids.  Montgomery did bombs.  Lourna she planned assassination of generals.  Was real good at it too. There was a human, little fellow named Harper, he planned most of the surprise attacks; some of the new weapons too.  Whellis did the rest of the new weapons, the chemical ones.  Reynolds, he did vehicles, made all sorts of cars.  But, Harper, Lourna, and I were the only ones that made it out.  As soon as the treaty was signed they started the elimination.  All the reds and greens."

"Walls, floor, everywhere was this smooth white surface.  No paper, no computers, we got a maker and the room."  There were included some pictures of Harper's room.  Blue marker equations and schematics covered the walls ¾ of the way up, as far as the guy could reach.  They were on the floor too, clear in the corner, smeared away near the door where they had been walked on.  Hunt had never considered Harper a genius; despite what Harper himself said.  But looking at the sea of numbers, the lines, abstract circles, he was overwhelmed.  There was a lot more going on in that head than they gave him credit for.  The whole scene was a rather stoic, creepy environment.  It just fed the ach Dylan felt in his chest.

Dylan closed his eyes and sighed.  Why Harper?  It was just so unfair.  The Elmarins weren't even being punished for this.  Both Elmar and Billis were non-Commonwealth worlds and therefore not subject to its laws.  There would be no repercussions and that made Dylan even madder.  They'd killed those they didn't want anymore and practically destroyed the rest, but they didn't have to be moral.  War was hell, live with it.  They'd even won their stupid little war.  All Dylan could do was try and pick up the pieces.  "Yeah, that's Harper.  We'd like to see him now."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Egg Whisk

Chapter 2

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am getting no money

"Sure then."  Louisa led Dylan and Beka through a doorway.  "Now he's a little skittish around crowds, but we should be OK."  The dark haired woman explained.  Louisa led them down a narrow hall and up a couple of stairs to the guest rooms.  The hall was long and brightly lit.  One of the 'guests' was walking down the hall towards them.  She, a willow waif all of 17, was dressed all in black, long skirt brushing on the ground.  She was staring and her feet and humming quietly.  

Dylan leaned over to Louisa and whispered, "Did she come in with Harper?"

"No, Neitzchien slave ship."  The girl passed them without looking up. "She's just a little quirky. Unfortunately we didn't recover many from the compound with Mr. Harper.  We were lucky to get the 3 we did."  Halfway down the hall Louisa stopped and knocked.  "Mr. Harper?  Are you in there?"  There was no answer.

"Harper?" asked Dylan

"You in there Shorty?" Beka added to let her friend know his friends were on the other side.  The door opened inward slowly.  Harper was standing there.  His short hair looked blonder and his eyes were a brilliant blue.  These features were so striking because his skin was a bloodless white.  Dylan has never seen someone so pale.  The pastiness was further accentuated by his un-Harper-like clothes.  Well fit cuffed trousers and a button down shirt, both completely black just make him seem smaller and weaker.

"Hey bosses, you found me."  He said quietly, his eyes continually scanning them and the hallway behind them.  Dylan clapped his hand to the boy's bony shoulder.  Harper jumped back at least 3 feet, eyes squeezed shut, head cast towards the floor.  

"Sorry" Dylan apologized

"Yeah, whatever, sir" Harper mumbled.  Beka stepped in.

"No problem Harper, take your time, things'll get back to normal eventually."  A tiny smile appeared on the young man's face for the briefest of a moment.  "Let's go home."

He jumped when he saw Trance and Tyr waiting on the Maru.  "Sorry" he mumbled, eyes cast on the floor.  The Elmarins had been quite clear on the matter of eye contact.  The "prisoners" were a weapon, a commodity, not people and not good enough to look an Elmarin in the eye.  It wasn't an unheard of demand to Harper; the Neitzchiens didn't want to see your eyes either.  But Harper had been stubborn as always and refused to go back to his days of cowering before his masters.  When he'd left Earth he'd vowed those days were over. They'd beat him mercilessly for it.  The pain had been overwhelming, it was all he could feel, all there was.  Eventually he dropped his gaze, picked his battles so the pain would stop.  It hadn't of course.

He especially couldn't look Tyr in the eyes.  The whole ordeal hadn't just created its own quirks and phobias but also drawn on the great Earth formed ones.  It was stupid and he knew it.  Tyr had nothing to do with what had happened, he didn't even have anything to do with the Neitzchiens that had kept him locked away on Earth.  But when he saw those bone spurs he couldn't help seeing them pressed against him, and feel the pain that always followed.  That memory of pain triggered immediately the Elmarins.  Pain on top of pain hit him and he just wanted to run and hide somewhere. 

"No problem Harper" Trance smiled warmly.  She was an expert at covering her thoughts.  She smiled like everything was fine when it wasn't.  Harper sat down and buckled in.  Trance was horrified at the state Harper was in.  She watched him and just marveled at how heartless those that had done this were. She had seen so many horrible things, knew haw bad man could be.  But just knowing and even remembering was different than the live moments of it. What the hell had they done to him?  How could they have done that to someone like Harper?  No words in Common described what she felt as she watched him rest his head against his thin arm.  To describe the horror and disgust she felt she needed to go all the way back to the long forgotten language of her own people.  

Tyr smiled without showing teeth.  "Good to have you back Little Professor"

"Yeah" the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his eyes still didn't reach Tyr.  He couldn't really smile at a time like this.  The Elmarins had practically destroyed Harper; this shell that they had left might never recover.  He wondered just how many times Harper could be put back together.  

The trip back to Andromeda was a quiet one.  Harper kept looking around; they were all looking at him.  Well, until Beka insisted they stop gawking or she'd be busting some gourds.  Harper smiled a little at her threat.  

"It's OK Beka; it's good to be missed."

"Well you were that Harper, by the Divine, it was the longest 3 months" Trance sighed

"Yeah, time didn't go too quickly for me either" 

"Oh! I'm sorry; I know it was so much worse for you…"

"It's OK Trance, bad things happen, I'll be Ok." Harper assured her quietly.  Looking at the interaction between them, seeing that somber maturity in Harper made Beka want to rush over and hug him.  She wanted to somehow get it into his brain that even though it was unfair, he was strong enough to overcome this.  

Harper looked exhausted but he didn't sleep.  He was too anxious with so many people around.  When you slept they always got you.  Ripped you away from the peace and brought on the pain.  So Harper stayed awake and watching.

It was such a relief to have him back, even in this state.  It was a complete miracle.  Tyr was surprised how much he had missed the little professor.  Beka finally felt like something was patching that gapping hole having Harper abducting had put in the pit of her stomach.  Trance was glowing as the possible futures unfolded one after another after another.  Dylan was piloting but couldn't keep the smile from his lips.  His crew was back together.  With all this thinking and musing going on there was no conversation to speak of.  No one wanted to be the one to broach the topic if the Elmarins and what they had done to Harper.  What had Harper done for them?  It was much easier just to stay quiet.

Harper walked the halls of Andromeda slowly with Beka.  They had docked and the crew had gone their separate ways; leaving Harper alone with Beka.  It was hard to believe he was back.  All that time he spent in that little room, that awful, awful little room was in the past.  No more chains, no more beatings.  It drove him crazy the way his body was reacting to being back.  The rational part of his mind knew everything was going to be fine, he was safe here, and these were his friends.  But this stupid body of his still jerked away from their touch, leery of having hands on him.  He hated the way he jumped at loud sounds.  It wasn't just his body.  Despite that practical voice there was also the ridiculous fearful one. That voice said not to get too comfortable because he wasn't safe here, he wasn't safe anywhere.  He yawned.  The fight within him made his so tired.  Luckily his quarters were nearby.  "Boss, I'm kind of tired.  Could I sleep?"

"Sure Shorty.  You still gotta get your strength back."  Beka led him back to his quarters, letting him lean on her as it got harder.  He couldn't explain why he felt a little more comfortable with Beka than the others.  Maybe because it was she had done this before and it worked out that time. 

Beka looked around as the rest of the crew watched her intently.  She'd had Andromeda call this meeting once Harper was safely asleep. He was a mess mentally but also needed time for his physical injuries to heal.  The Cooperation had patched up all the broken bones and stitched the holes back together.  Trance researched a treatment plan for his nutritional recovery when they got back. But this meeting wasn't about the physical recovery.

Varied worried expressions were on the faces of the crew.  Trance had never seen Harper this bad.  By the time she had joined the crew Beka had gotten him past this point.  It was hard to see her friend like this, so wary and broken.  Tyr was disgusted at the Elmarins and what they had done to the little professor.  The kid had superior genes and they had just exploited them.  He had been nothing more than a brain to them.  They'd destroyed the rest of him, all his other traits to make him their tool.   Rommie kept her eyes downcast.  She and Harper had promised to fix each other.  But she didn't know how to fix this.  She was a Warship. She wasn't the one to go pick up prisoners of war, she went to war. She was simply frustrated at how useless these situations made her feel.  Harper clearly needed them, but what were they supposed to do?  

Dylan looked at his first officer.  She was the only one who knew how to bring back their Harper.  She had seen this side of Harper before; she had helped him get past the horrors of his life on Earth.  He'd had that cocky punk attitude, trying to keep everyone away and convince them he was some tough guy.  But she'd eventually seen through the act and helped him drop his defensives. She hoped they could get past what had happened to Harper this time, convince the young man he was safe.

Beka took a deep breath.  "Well, there a, a couple things I've learned that should help us here."  She stammered a little because she was remembering how she had learned these things.  These were the quirky little habits someone picked up scraping the bottom of the barrel for just enough to survive one more day.  One would think some greaser punk wouldn't mind being touched or wouldn't spook easily.  The fact he jumped like a scared cat if you put your hand on his back had been the first of many signs that Harper was no average hooligan.  "1.) Don't sneak up on him, make noise when you walk.  He'll knock you flat before he sees who you are."  She looked at Tyr, "I'm putting bells on your boots Mr. Neitz."  Tyr didn't protest; it wasn't the time.  "2.) Don't touch him, we'll work up to it but for now it just makes him nervous."  Dylan sighed, very true he mused.  "3.) Keep your weapons away from him and watch out because he can make just about anything a weapon."  Beka couldn't help but smirk at the memory of walking into the kitchen and finding Harper keeping Rev at bay with an egg whisk.  "Just act normal, he'll come around slowly."  There were mummers of agreement from the crew.  

Time passed and Harper did eventually come around.  It started with little things like eating with utensils, sitting at the table.  Then not jumping at loud sounds and being able to sleep through the whole night without screaming.  They didn't rush him and other things followed.  Considering the horrible thing that had been done to him it was amazing that he was back to his cocky, joking self in just a few months.  

Then the Elmarins came back into the picture.  They wanted to join the Commonwealth and the Andromeda had been ordered to bring a delegation to the next council meeting.  


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Egg Whisk

Chapter 3

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Rated: PG(maybe 13)

Disclaimer:  I own nothing and am getting no money (I know, you're shocked)

Dylan looked at his orders for the hundredth time.  He couldn't believe it.  First, that a people with a history like the Elmarins would even be considered for membership, and then that the Andromeda was expected to transport them.  The Andromeda, it was the ship carrying a young man who the Elmarins had reduced to the brain behind a weapon, and that was who they called upon.  Captain Hunt had protested immediately.  He was still furious with the Elmarins and couldn't imagine what this situation would do to Mr. Harper.  

Harper had gotten better so fast for 3 reasons. 1.) As tragic as it was, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him.  He was experienced enough to know life always continues plodding along.  2.) He was on Andromeda, the safest place he had ever know, surrounded by friends who tried hard to make him feel like less of a freak and more like the same engineer he had always been. 3.) The Elmarins were far away and couldn't get him again.  Now #3 was gone.  

Hunt banged his fist on the desk.  Why the hell did he have to follow orders?  There was no way this could work out well.  

It was just too unfair.  No one should have to relive their nightmares and yet Harper already had; and was being forced to do so again.  As he sat at his desk, mentally preparing himself to inform the rest of the crew what their latest mission was he considered his options.

Maybe they could just sedate Harper for the 3 days or so the Elmarins were on Andromeda.  It wouldn't be too hard.  Trance probably had something in Med deck that would work.  Tyr was stealthy enough to sneak up on the boy.  Ever since the engineer's latest trauma that had been difficult. But, Tyr had been a mercenary, no doubt pulled a few more delicate operations.  They could just leave Harper in blissful unawareness of the Elmarins; he'd just wake up and never know they'd been near him again.  Dylan sighed.  But, that wasn't really fair to Harper.  He was a human being- despite how the Elmarins treated him.  He deserved to have the information, to make his own decisions about what he wanted.  So; there would be no knocking out Mr. Harper.  

Dylan stood up, ready to go through the door and tell the crew.  He'd start with Beka and maybe she could help break it to Harper.  He was bound to freak out.  Dylan might need help to keep him from hurting himself.  As he crossed to the door Andromeda's hologram appeared, blocking his path to the door.  

"Dylan, Lourna Phillips has disappeared" Dylan looked perplexed.  Andromeda sighed, "From her room at the institution she has been at since her recovery from Lobas."

Dylan didn't know what to say.  Now he understood why the Elmarins were meeting with the Commonwealth.  They were just gathering up those that had escaped.  The anger that had been brewing in the back of his mind since this mess had been dropped on him.  It had just overlaid the old indignity of having his engineer kidnapped, of failing to protect his own.  

Now he had to tell Harper not only were the Elmarins coming on board, but he wouldn't be paranoid to think they were coming for him.  The unconsciousness plan leapt back into his mind.  Well, the unconscious, unresponding body of their engineer would be harder to protect anyway.  By the Divine he hoped they didn't wind up in a situation where they were dependent on Harper being able to run away.  

Harper was asleep.  He looked so tense.  Andromeda looked at her sleeping engineer.  Dylan was striding through the corridors on his way to Beka.  They'd both be here to wake Harper in 10 minutes.  If Andromeda could sigh in this form she would have.  The crew had accepted Harper as completely recovered.  They thought their patience and behavioral revisions had brought him back to where he had been.  Beka was the only one who appeared unsure it was a complete recovery.  She was more of a mother hen than before, gently laying hands on him more than before and checking that Harper was eating, taking his vitamins, and getting some sleep.  Frequently Andromeda had caught Beka looking through old files from the Maru, mostly pictures.  Not being a mind reader Andromeda didn't know what she was thinking, but she was pretty sure it was about Harper.  Of course, Beka wasn't alone with her watch over Harper.  Andromeda herself had been particularly observant of the engineer.  She knew for sure that Mr. Harper wasn't the same.

Harper had always been an unusual observation.  His sleep pattern was irregular; he'd go days before he made it back to his quarters.  He could sleep completely dead to the world, or be woken up even a small shift in course.  He'd have nightmares and the room would echo.  But when he was asleep he looked reasonable peaceful.  Since he'd returned the nightmares were nightly and he was far from peaceful.  He was obviously tensed, ready to strike or bolt.  

The door chimed and Harper had jumped out of bed and landed in a crouch before he even got his eyes all the way open.  

"Come in" he announced, straightening up.  Beka and Dylan came in wearing there best fake smiles.  Not being an idiot Harper saw right through the grins.  "What's wrong bosses?"

"We have a new mission from the Commonwealth."

"Oh-kay, we don't normally come to my room to tell me about our mission.  Do I have to build something?"

"No"

"So?  What's the mission?"

Dylan bit the bullet, "Transporting the Elmarins to…"  Harper had visibly paled the mention of his former captors.  "A meeting to discuss Commonwealth membership."

Beka swept forward and grabbed Harper around the wrist and under his elbow.  She felt some of his weight lean into her.  Going into shock was a real possibility for him.  As his stomach dropped into his feet Harper clapped his hand over Beka's around his wrist.  His words were so fast that Beka only caught 45% of them.  The less experienced Dylan was lucky to pick up on a quarter of what the little engineer was saying.  "Oh-I-see-OK-then-the-the-Elmarins-are-coming-Ok-just coming here-to my-home-where-I am-But-but-OK-because-the-war-is-over-don't-need-me-anymore-so-nothing-to-worry-about-no-no-wouldn't-try-anything-anyway-I'm-safe-here-got-you-guys-yeah-OK-everything-is-fine.

Dylan didn't know exactly what he said but got the idea pretty well.  This was going to be hard news to break.  "Well, Mr. Harper, it is possible the reason the delegation arranged to be transported by the Andromeda is because of you."  Beka felt the rest of Harper's weight suddenly in her arms.  Every muscle in his arms, and she assumed legs from the way he was leaning, was tensed.  He was ready to escape.

Beka pushed her friend back until he hit the bed and she pushed him down to sit on it.  Under her fingers she felt his pulse pounding like a hammer.  She moved her hand to hold his and found it ice cold.  It was a textbook fight or flight response.  "Hey Shorty, don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

"Yeah; course you will.  I'm not worried" was the distant reply.

The unfairness was infuriating.  Dylan left Beka to try and bring Harper around.  Pausing down the hall he made a call to Trance- just in case.

"We're bringing a delegation of Elmarins on board."

"I know"

"Of course you do.  Any hints?"

"Nope"

"Keep Med Deck ready for if Mr. Harper goes into shock."

"Will do"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Egg Whisk

Chapter 4

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:  Still haven't gotten any ownership for these people, no need to sue

Back in his office Dylan looked at his computer.  Two new messages, both were from the Commonwealth.  The first were Harper's test results.  In a heartless move by the Commonwealth Harper had taken an IQ test.  There had been a rather pathetic investigation into the kidnappings and they had made him take the test.  He'd been interviewed and explained the Elmarins had made him take an intelligence test.  All the kidnap victims had been suspected geniuses, none tested.  It was really all they had in common.  So the Commonwealth, just like his captors, had tested Harper.  It was a misjudgment in Hunt's opinion, needlessly traumatic.  The results were clear.  Harper was a certified genius.  Math and deductive skills clean off the charts.  He was completely brilliant.  So were the other 2 survivors.  

He called up the information the information the Salvation Cooperation had provided on what went on, on Lobas.  There had been 7 kidnapped.  The intelligence was the only binding factor.  There was an organic chemist, a known assassin, and a mechanic.  Even odder were the park ranger, the gambler and the history professor.  Of the 7, only 3 had made it out.  Seamus Harper, Lourna Phillips, and Toby Milosh.  The rest were all neatly killed.  Dylan looked through the documents.  Apparently the rescue crew found these 3 still alive, sitting in their cells.  Bodies filled all the rest.

The file included a picture from each successive cell.  First was a young man, blood covered his forehead and disappeared into a mass of dark hair pillowing his head.  Designs in green marker computed weight/ force ratios; lists of chemicals were on the wall behind him.  It was Douglas Montgomery, the gambler.

Then in the next cell had been an equally dead Persid.  Professor Chirion of Senti's top school.  Crudely drawn red maps were all over the floor.  His blood formed a lake that covered much of some planet's southern continent.  

Despite how disheveled and mistreated she looked at least this next woman was alive.  She was Lourna Phillips, the one who'd just disappeared from the institution.  Extra chains bound her to the end of the cot.  She was the assassin.  Blue scribbling of diagrams surrounded her.  Her face was badly bruised and her ratty long blonde hair was piled on top of her head and pinned in place.  She was probably a pretty woman when she was all cleaned up.  But Dylan was just glad it wasn't a photo of death.

It was a girl in the next photo.  She was younger than Harper by a year or two, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall where the force of impact had blown her fragile frame.  Her head hung at a disgusting angle because her neck had been shot clean through, drenching her front with blood.  Shapes, lines, C's and H's covered the bottom 2 feet and the floor.  The red marker used to create them was loosely resting in dead fingers, poor little chemist.  She was Dr. Patricia Wellis.  By the Divine, she didn't look old enough to be a doctor.  Since the shot had been low despite the splattering you could see her face.  She'd been exhausted.  Even dead she looked exhausted.  She'd been too weak to stand, that's why she wrote on the floor.  Over her head were the remains of past formulas written in blue and never fully erased.  It would have been too much extra work to get rid of them.

The next cell on the line was Harper.  He didn't need to look at those pictures again. He'd examined every inch of them trying to get some answers on what had happened to his engineer.  It was unpleasant to look at pictures of dead and tortured strangers, but looking at what they had done to his friend was easily the worst.  He couldn't stand to see the pain and fear in the eyes of the kid in the picture.  Hunt hadn't protected his own and the result was in that picture.  A young bruised and broken man he called friend and crew member, sitting in a white room with blue scribbles and sketches representing the rapid explosions of ideas from his mind.

Only two more Dylan told himself clicking to the next picture.  He hoped these images unlocked some answers; give away some detail that would reveal what the Elmarins strategy had been.  In the picture on the screen now was Toby Milosh.  He was alive.  But, even in the still photo you could see Milosh wasn't all there.  He'd been a park ranger and they'd made him plan troop movements.  He'd been a normal little park ranger and they'd made him insane.  Milosh was tethered like the rest, but he was still on his feet.  He still had the strength to stand and had drawn an amazingly complex map in blue marker surrounding him on all the visible walls.  The look in his eyes was that of pure terror.  

The last cell on the row contained the remains of Kurt Reynolds, the mechanic.  Schematics in pale green covered the walls more than in any of the other cells.  Kurt was apparently not one for erasing.  He'd written so much he'd been running out of ink.  In the end Reynolds had been shot in the head like the rest.  Red, curly hair obscured the hole but the amount of blood made it clear it was under there.  

Dylan considered the pictures.  Why were those left alive, left?  What made them different?  There seemed to be no pattern.  They hadn't started at one end and worked down.  They hadn't left those with related objectives- assassinations, weapons-surprise attacks, and troop movements.  There seemed to be no pattern.  But, these 3 must have been saved for some reason.

These images weren't available to the public and Dylan was glad.  Those that had died shouldn't be remembered as a blood stained, ripped apart corpse.  Those that had survived shouldn't be looked upon as poor victims.  Beka, himself, and as she was the computer; Andromeda, had seen Harper's picture but the rest hadn't.  There was no need for them to see just how bad it had been.  They'd seen him after his brief time with the Corporation and if Harper ever wanted to share the details it was his decision.  

The news on what the Elmarins had done was only briefly reported.  The images used were from the Elmarins own files.  Just pictures of the prisoners, from the shoulders up, against the written on wall of their cell.  Most of them looked a little worn around the edges, but much healthier than they would look later.  

Dylan closed the file, revealing the list of files again.    He'd been over all the information the Cooperation had supplied before.  Then he noticed the name of the last one on the list.  It was the test results of the prisoners.  This could be it!  What he had been looking for.  Harper's test results for the Commonwealth hadn't been a fluke, super genius.  There were a few other geniuses.  Phillips, Milosh, Harper, and Whellis, Whellis broke the record.  If they'd left the geniuses, why kill her?

Dylan closed the entire Salvation Cooperation file.  There was still that second message from HQ.  It probably was orders for Harper to go over to the Elmarin ship and make repairs or something else that would completely ignore the fact Harper had been brutalized.  It turned out to be even better than he expected- the people of Billis were sending a delegation.  The Elmarins and the Billisites, those involved in the Elmar-Billis conflict that had caused Harper to wind up on Lobas, were all going to be co-habitating on Andromeda!  If that wasn't a recipe for disaster than nothing was.  Maybe the Commonwealth leaders had simply lost their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Egg Whisk

Chapter 5

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am getting no money

There had to be some explanation as to why Andromeda was chosen to carry two delegations that had recently been at war a war won- in part because of this ships engineer. The Elmarins wanted to join the Commonwealth, the Billisites wanted safe passage to Rhinus, a planet along Andromeda's path. They day could not get any worse. It was a statistical impossibility.

Andromeda's hologram appeared in front of Dylan's desk, interrupting his muddled thoughts.

"The Elmarin delegation is waiting at the rendezvous point. They're requesting permission to dock."

"Great, it's not like I was hoping that they wouldn't show." 

"Well, they're waiting for us"

"Tell them fine, have Tyr meet me in the docking bay. Alert Beka so she and Harper can stay out of sight." He thought a moment. The Billisites were due to meet up with Andromeda in 2 hours. They hadn't even given him a day to straighten out this mess. He'd need Beka's help. "Tell Beka about the Billisites. Maybe she and Harper can think of way to work this so no one gets killed."

"Understood" then the hologram blinked away. This was such a bad day.

"A)Sneak the Billisites onboard, B)Hide the Billisites until we get to Rhinus, C) Sneak the Billisites back off the ship; just 3 easy steps." Beka and Harper were making a plan. Beka took extra care not to involve markers or shiny surfaces. He was doing much better now that he'd had a little time to adjust to the idea of a delegation of Elmarins.

"Should work boss, we kept it good and simple."

"Where do we hide the Billisites- and you for that matter? You've got that brave face on but there is no way I'm letting those bastards anywhere near you Shorty."

"Oh I have no intention of being anywhere near them."

"So you're not pretending everything is fine so you can have a surprise vengeance thing later?" Harper chuckled weakly at the suggestion and stared down at the bed he and Beka were sitting on. 

"Not quite ready for the whole vengeance thing, still working on knowing they are here and not wetting my pants."

"Har-per" Beka crooned, pulling the engineer close. "You don't have to pretend you're not scared or upset. We're your friends."

He sighed loudly, "I don't wanna be scared or upset. It's too much. There are too many people who've hurt me in my life. I've just gotta keep going forward." 

"That's a very healthy outlook, are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I've already got a bone deep fear of the Maggog, and a good strong hatred that will outlast the sun for the Drago-Katsov; I really can't muster more than a temporary detestation-panic -revulsion-horror mix."

"You're different Seamus Harper, very hard to figure out."

"And that's why you love me"

"Yep"

"We hide them in Dylan's quarters! Unless they are hot women, then we hide them in my quarters!"

"Dylan might not like that."

"He can't get the hot women on every mission; I deserve them once in a while."

"Can we stay focused on where to hide the Billisites?"

"I suppose, Party Pooper. We put the Elmarins in the conference room, give them lunch. While they are chowing down we bring the Billisites on, parade them down to the gym. It's got some good locks, big if we move the equipment against the wall, and there's no reason for the Elmarins to go down there."

"Good idea Harper. You don't think they'll figure out something is wrong?"

"Oooh got another idea. You don't bring them directly to the gym. You take the access ladder up to level 4; go down 1 level to 3, across 5 sections and down to the gym by way of ramp. That way when you take them to the dining by way of the access ladder they won't be suspicious because they'll think that's how we always move through the ship."

"Brilliant"

"I know"

"What's with the 'you' instead of 'we'?"

"I kinda want to stay backstage on this whole thing. I mean, I kinda killed a lot of Billisites. They probably aren't too eager to see the man that helped them lose a war and become enslaved."

"Harper! It's not your fault!"

"I know, more of that healthy outlook. But, I don't know…" he trailed off quietly.

"It's Ok Shorty, Dylan and I'll lead the Billisites around. Tyr can watch the Elmarins alone for a while."

The Elmarin delegation was made up of 5 sneering middle aged men. Tyr had met Dylan as requested in the cargo bay. The 2 Andromeda crew members sized up their unwanted guests. 

"I'm Captain Hunt" Dylan said, extending his hand. They didn't reciprocate. "This is Tyr Anazazi" Still they didn't move.

"Pirel of Lobas, these are my associates, Allian of Kriminous, Heatel of Zo, Telle of Lobas, and Mont of Jorge." The tallest finally said. 

"A pleasure to be working with you gentlemen" Dylan kept up the fake politeness. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, even worse than he expected. It was like being face to face with a child abuser. You wanted nothing more than to snap their necks, better yet make them suffer- know a fraction of the pain they'd brought to the universe. 

"I suppose, but we really haven't started our task yet." This guy was so infuriating. He couldn't even go along with the small talk. 

"I suppose you're right."

Tyr stepped in and kept the situation from getting bloody. Could things be more bizarre? Tyr, stopping violence? "If we have nothing else to discuss shall we all just call it a wash? Perhaps you'd like to go home?"

"Enough Neitzschien; we intend not to be rude guests. Shall we proceed to our accommodations?"

"I'll leave Tyr to do that. I'll meet up with you in the dining room in a couple of hours." The fake smile had returned in full force to cover Dylan's sneer.

"Do you have a problem with us Captain?"

"No. Why would I" 

"We love having you here" came a tight voice from behind him. It was Beka, arriving at just the right time. "I just need Dylan's help with a situation on the command deck. He is that Captain after all." 

Beka looked at the Elmarin delegation and couldn't keep the image of Harper from those gruesome pictures out of her head. These were the monsters that had done that to her friend. It took every ounce of her will power not to start firing. She'd overheard the introductions; two of them were from the place Harper had been kept. 

"Of course, you'll excuse me gentlemen?

"Yes Captain, we'll have time to continue our discussion later."

"Fine, until later" Dylan strode out of the room followed closely by Beka. 

When they were well out of earshot Dylan turned to Beka, "Thanks for the save, I owe you."

"You owe me plenty. The Billisites are arriving."

"Goody, we come up with a plan?"

"Access tunnels"

"Those tubes Harper is always running around is?" asked a skeptical Dylan.

"No, more like infrequently used hallways and ladders."

With a sigh Dylan and Beka headed for the docking port on the other side of the ship, where the Billisites were getting off. 

The Billisites party was made up of 4 people. The leader was Mihir. Mihir was a tall, lean man with cold gray eyes. Beka couldn't stop a shiver, Mihir was a man that had experienced loss and was angry at the world. Accompanying Mihir was a curly haired woman, likely a wife or mate, or whatever the Billisites had. She was Tulla. Next to emerge from the ship was a very short man, Tamin. Tamin had a nervous smile plastered on his face that was a bit unnerving. Carrying bags that must have been the entire group's baggage was a boy, introduced as Serrin. 

Beka stepped over and took a couple of the bags from the stumbling young man. Serrin she mentally reminded herself. She hated these delegations, all having weird names she could never remember.

"Let me be the first to welcome you on board the Andromeda Ascendant" Dylan said cheerfully. It was a lot easier to be nice to these people. They weren't the monsters the Elmarins were. They were just another set of their victims.

"We are so honored to meet you Captain Hunt" Mihir said with a small bow. 

"Your quarters are all set up for you; I'll lead you down there right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Egg Whisk

Chapter 6

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Discliamer: I own nothing and am getting no money

They followed Harper's zig zagging directions, Dylan though he knew his ship.  But by the time they came down the ladder directly across from the Gym he was convinced Harper had added decks while he wasn't paying attention.  Beka nodded her goodbyes and slipped away.  Dylan wondered what she was up to but really did not have the time to figure it out.  Beka was as big girl, capable of taking care of herself.  He just hoped she wasn't off to skin the Elmarins for what they'd done to Harper.

Dylan strode all the way to his office.  Beka was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer screen.  "Uhm, what are you doing?  There are other places to access Andromeda's database."

            "But not your mail"

            "What!  You can't read my mail, it's privacy protected!"

            "Yes I can, I have Harper, there is little that kid can't do when it comes to Andromeda."

            "My research makes me agree with you.  I assume you've read the test results, he's a genius."

            "From what I've seen him do in the years he's been with me, I'm not too surprised."

            "So, how's he holding up?  You've left him alone?"

            "He's a big boy Dylan.  He hates being fawned over."

            "So he's OK to be alone?"

            "I don't know; I made Rommie come up with some malfunction for them both to putter over."  She paused.  "I didn't want to leave him alone either."

            "Any insights?"

            "Does anyone else find it odd that we are transporting these people to Rhinus, a tiny little planet that just happened to be where one of the other Elmarin prisoners was from?

            "What?"

            "Lourna was from Rhinus."

            "That is a little weird"

            All was well on Andromeda once more.  Everyone was in their place and everyone's place was away from the place of everyone who wanted them dead.  Harper considered this as he walked an out of the way corridor towards his favorite machine shop.  Even with the new crew, and everything that had happened, his machine shop was the same.  It was comforting it was still his and his alone.  

            Harper could feel eyes on him. He was very good at knowing when someone was tailing him.  He bent down to tie an already tied boot.  The littlest Billisite past him, a pathetic attempt to make it appear he wasn't following Harper.  But at the end of the hall he didn't know what to do and turned around he smirked.

            "I seem to have gotten a little turned around.  How to I get back to our quarters?"

            It was possible the kid actually had gotten lost, that he was following the engineer hoping to be led back to a familiar area.  "Oh, no problem.  Go back the way you came, at the third junction make a left.  You're the sixth door on the right."  Of course Harper didn't buy that.  He was probably just paranoid; these people had no reason to hate him.  They shouldn't even know who he was, maybe if they did he'd understand.  After all, they couldn't be too pleased Harper had helped win the war against them.  

            "Thank you Mr. Harper" with that the young man headed off in the other direction.  Deep in his bones he knew something was wrong.  How had the kid had known his name?

            Instead of going to the machine shop Harper went to Dylan.  The captain surely could do something.  He found the Captain still in his office.  "Dylan, I think the Billisites are up to something."

            "You mean the Elmarins"

            "No, I mean the Billisites.  I'm real good at identifying the Elmarins." sneered the little blond.

            "What are the Billisites doing then?"

            "I don't know just yet.  They're following me."

            Dylan sighed softly.  The stress of the whole crazy situation was making the engineer paranoid.  Not that Dylan could blame him, the situation a\was simply unreal.    Harper had been through so much it was logical he'd expect more to come his way.

            "We'll keep an eye on them' just take it easy Mr. Harper."

            Harper could tell the captain didn't believe him.  Oh well, "Thanks Dylan" and he walked out of the office towards his machine shop.  This was something he was going to take care of.

            He sat on the floor of the Machine Shop building, the door sealed.  Some people probably had a voice in their head that would tell them they were just being paranoid, to calm down.  Harper didn't have a voice like that.  Maybe after a little while on Andromeda he'd developed a voice that said they're after Andromeda, the mission, Dylan, not you personally but even that voice had been silenced.  Ever since the Elmarins had locked him away, kept him starving and beaten, he wasn't taking chances.  This wasn't paranoia, this was survival.  

            He held up his work.  It was an enemy scrambler 3000; a Harper original.  It utilized the conductivity of a metal egg whisk he had long ago pilfered from the galley to produce thermal energy.  This came about thanks to conversion of kinetic energy, supplied by it rotation due to a few modifications he'd made.  It kind of looked like a glowing red bulky egg whisk on a meter stick.  But to its creator the Enemy Scrambler 3000 had some pretty decent potential.  No one was doing anything to him.  

            He knew they'd already created feedback loops in Andromeda's sensors.  That's why weapon construction hadn't even gained a bat of an eye from Rommie.  If she had seen him sitting in the middle of t he floor, playing with weapon parts, she would have at least asked what he was up to.  Harper had not been too into weapon tinkering since he'd gotten back.  

            If he called for help, they'd know that he was on to them.  If he entered the computer to try and get Rommie a message, they'd know.  If the Billisites knew that he knew, it would only bring on their attack, and he'd lose the element of surprise.  The element of surprise had always served Harper amazingly well.

            He was going to fight his way out of this one.  There was absolutely no way he was going to wind up yet another group's little plaything.  Too many times in his life had he been reduced to a sad, dirty, little wretch.  It was not happening today.  Seamus Z. Harper was nobody's tool.  Another group was not going to use his until they had what they wanted and then throw him away to wait for the next group to show up.  

            That's why the Elmarins hadn't killed him before.  He'd heard them marching down the halls, ripping open doors, weapons fire and strangled moans of death..  He'd seen them in his window, seen them walk past.  The Elmarins thought they might want him for their next little war.  They thought his brain might still be worth something.  The bastards were just so simple, kept them color coded so you just had to walk down the hall and kill everyone who wouldn't be a part of the next plan.  They were going to rue the day they tried to outsmart a genius.

The 4 Billisites watched Harper stroll down the hall outside of their guest quarters.  They'd studied the pictures, they knew it was him.  He was Seamus Harper, the Andromeda's engineer who'd been enslaved by the evil Elmarins.  He'd planned attacks that won the war.  He was alone, oblivious to the danger the Billisites posed to him.  Mihir glanced back at their resident computer hacker, Tamin.  

            "How's it coming Tamin?  The ship still watching?"

            "yeah…uhm..no…all internal sensors are down now."

            "Then we move" The Billisites moved into the hall and crept after Harper.  

            Of coarse Harper heard the sound of approaching footsteps.  It was a survival trait formed long ago and had only gotten stronger after this latest abduction.  

He whirled and found the entire group of Billisites standing behind him.  He looked back at the group that had surrounded him.  "Oh, hey guys.  Everything Ok here, need more blankets or little shampoos?" he knew it was going down now.

            "Oh everything is fine" supplied Mihir, stepping ahead of the others.  "We were actually looking for you Mr. Harper.  We've heard about your work in the past and have an offer for you."

            "Look, I didn't want to be there.  The Elmarins forced me to work for them, kept me battered and half dead.  I'm sorry about your people, really, but, it wasn't my fault!"

            "You misunderstand us Mr. Harper.  We know about your skills and how you helped the Elmarins, we want you to help us now."

            "Sorry, I'm out of the war business. I just work on Rommie now, she keeps me busy."  Harper looked up, addressing the unseen force that was the ship, "Don't ya darling?"

            "The ship cannot hear you.  It cannot see you either.  We've blinded her internal sensors without her noticing.  A feedback loop is making her believe everything is just fine.  No one knows where you are."

            "Ah…Ok, this isn't just a friendly job offer is it?"

            "You are a smart one Mr. Harper.  You really don't get much of a choice in the matter.  You'll be helping us."   


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Egg Whisk

Chapter 7

By: X

X0832001@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:  For the last time on this story; I own nothing and am getting no money

Harper burst.  "No!  I'm sick of being everybody's little wind up monkey!  I'm not gonna let you make me a part of your fight."  Harper was angry; this was not going to happen to him again.

            "But it was the Elmarins who used you; we are fighting those that used you.  We are the just side.  With you on our side this time we will triumph!"

            "No, that's not how the universe works.  There's always going to be the big kid on the block out to steal your lunch. I help you; you're the big man, how long before you turn on someone else?"

            "You must help us Mr. Harper.  If you don't agree willingly…"

            "I know, I know, you'll do to me what the Elmarins did to me."

            "You leave us no other option."

            "Yeah, well, not this time.  I'm out, no go; Seamus Harper will not be a part of your grudge match."

            The Billisites surrounding him pressed closer.  Harper dropped to a crouch and swung out a leg, knocking several of them to the ground.  With a sound like a strangled snarl Harper rolled, knocking down the remaining attacker and leapt to his feet.  He bounded over a fallen alien and onto an access ladder.  He was leading them to his already prepared, super duper ambush.  

Mihir made it to his feet and made a grab for the fleeing engineer.  "You really are more annoying than I expected." The Billisite sneered.

"I do aim to please" He threw himself forward and landed on the smaller human.

"You've readjusted better than the others."  Harper rolled onto his back with a wicked smile.

"I've got stubborn friends" he kicked hard, knocking his attacker clear.  Then he set off an explosion under Mihir.  The Billisite was forced back a couple of steps.  This met with Harper's calculations and the pressure the Billisite now applied to that location set off another explosion.  "Ah!" yelped Mihir.  This explosion sent him back onto a third detonator.  Harper took advantage of the increased distance and took off in a run.  

The Billisites were up to something.  Dylan hadn't believed Harper at first, but now they couldn't find him.  Sure, Andromeda seemed to believe he was in his quarters asleep, but everyone knew that was completely ridiculous.  Harper just did not take naps in the middle of the day.  He especially did not take naps when he thought he was in danger.  Dylan doubted the young man had slept since the Elmarins arrival.  

            He had arrived at the room assigned to the delegation and knocked.  No answer so Dylan overrode the lock.  It was his ship, his gym, and he was going to get some answers.  On the other side of the door there was no one around.  A quick scan of the room revealed what was probably effecting Andromeda's sensors.  There was an open access panel and wires connected to some sort of panel with lights.

            "Hunt to engineering.  I want someone down here to the Billisite quarters –NOW" he didn't wait for a reply; he knew he could trust his officers.  He started searching.

            Under a small pile of papers were pictures.  He recognized them as from the official Elmarin's files.  Harper, Lourna Phillips,  Toby Milosh, and Patricia Wellis stared up at him against blue scribbled backgrounds.  Seeing them together the puzzle pieces rained down around Dylan and into place.  Andromeda was taking the Billisites to the 4th genius, Wellis.  The 4th genius had been killed because because when the elimination occurred she had the wrong maker.  Here, early in their incarceration all 4 of the geniuses had blue markers.  But the grisly scene of death still lurked in his mind, there Wellis had some remnants of the blue, but mostly red.  The only ones that had blue markers were these 4, it had been the signal to keep them alive.  

            So the Billisites had found the files, figured out the code, collected Milosh and Phillips, were heading for Wellis and were just going to pick Harper up on the way.  The Commonwealth was practically handing him over.  Dylan wanted to find them, and find them now.  He wasn't going to fail his engineer again.

Harper was leading his enemy farther into the ambush.  He could hear the explosions, the curses, and then the storming boots on deck of the Billisites. The other Billisites were close behind.   Harper leapt on top of a table and spun to face his would-be captors.  He was brandishing the Enemy Scrambler 3000.  The former kitchen utensil whirled to life and as the energy built it began to glow.  "What the hell is that?" Tamin asked

"Enemy Scrambler 3000"

Tamin pressed forward.  "It's stupid" he remarked.  Tulla stood next to him, a serious expression on her face. Serrin cowered a little behind the woman.  Harper swung the stick at him and he jumped back.  It had been so close he could feel the heat it produced.  Tulla jumped up onto the table, causing Harper to jump off.  Thrusting the Scrambler at Tamin the Billisite tried to pull back when the whisk snapped open and the red hot, thin bent wires straightened out and cut his face.  Tamin screamed and dropped to the floor clutching his face.  Harper clicked a button on the Scrambler.  He swung the stick around clocked the young man in the head, he was out instantly.  Now that time had passed, the wire cooled, magnets pulled it back into its whisk shape.  Smiling widely Harper set it spinning again.  

"You sure you want to do this darling?"

"Yes" she smiled.  Harper sensed what made her smile, Tamin lumbering to his feet.  She thought he was going to surprise the little human.

"Fat chance of that" He swung around fast and once again caught Tamin with the hot, spinning end of the Enemy Scrambler 3000.  He moaned and fell to the floor again.  Tulla growled and tried to charge Harper.  He gracefully swung the whisk around and tangled it in her hair.  The woman yelped.  Harper now had a woman on the end of a meter stick.  

But that sense of danger perked up, Mihir was coming towards him.  He dropped the weapon and ran for the already open panel that led to the access tunnels.  It was time to finish this.

            Mihir had little hope once Harper made it into his real home on Andromeda, the access tunnels.  A hand clamped solidly around Harper's ankle as he was pulling himself into the tunnel.  He kicked but Mihir held him tight.

"Mr. Harper, why are you making this difficult?"  Harper allowed himself to be pulled backwards a little until he got a bit more maneuvering room.  In a rapid sequence of movements he slammed the ankle connected to his enemy into the side of the access ladder.  In pain, Mihir's grip loosened.  Harper flipped onto his back, his hand already inside his trusty tool belt..  He threw himself forward and the hand found a new home on top of Mihir's.  "What?" he squawked as he felt something cold on his wrist.

"It's sealing putty, completely, utterly, unbreakable if you let it set."

The other Billisites crowded around the bottom of the ladder, cursing Harper.  Tamin and Tulla, stood there because Serrin was still unconscious.  "Hey, maybe you want to work on getting him out of there?  You only got maybe 10 minutes before he's a part of the ship."    That started the scrabbling, drawing their knives to cut him free.  Harper scrambled down the tube.  When he got to a computer junction he sealed of that section of the deck.  Even if they freed Mihir, which Harper expected they would, they weren't getting to him again.

Harper crawled trough the tunnels up to the command deck.  Popping out he found the surprised faces of Dylan, Tyr and Beka.  "Shorty!" cried Beka.  "We thought we lost you again."

"Not that lucky boss, I'm stuck to you like glue"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"What happened to the Billisites? Where are they?"

"Deck 3, section 4, the maintenance supply room" Harper snapped his fingers, "Internal sensors out?"

Dylan nodded, "Hacked in through a terminal in the guest quarters."

"Figures" Harper strolled over to a work station and tapped away for a moment.  "There you go Rommie, all hail the Harper."

The scene in the supply room appeared on the main screen, the shining image of Andromeda next to it.  Mihir was yelling, the others desperately pulling at the door, pounding on walls.  Generally they looked pissed.

"The audio is rather vulgar, Mr. Harper, they appear to be comparing you to some form of trick demon."

"Good to be remembered."

"What are the Elmarins up to?" Dylan asked, sighing.  He didn't need any more surprises.

"The delegation is fighting amongst themselves in their quarters."

"Fine, whatever makes them happy.  Andromeda, where's the nearest Commonwealth starbase—where the Billisites can be given a trial?"

"Sinti, right where we are dropping the Elmarins"

Dylan smiled.  "Excellent, we'll save on gas money."  

"You're sure you're okay with the Elmarins negotiating to join the Commonwealth?"  Beka was sitting on the edge of a consol while Harper tinkered beneath her.  It was late now; there were few people in the halls and no one in the machine shop.  People rarely came to "Harper's" machine shop.  It was too much of a mess, and most of the trained High Guard engineers couldn't deal with the chaos that was the creating Harper.

"I've seen their delegation.  They were fighting amongst themselves; they're arrogant, self important, cruel, and not big on compromise.  I really doubt they're going to convince the Commonwealth they belong.  They haven't changed."

"But, you're OK?"

"Yeah boss, don't worry about me.  I'm fine."

"Cool"


End file.
